The wide spread of the Internet and its use provide opportunities to present a variety of information to a variety of audiences. Internet advertising, for example, has evolved with a number of models for promoting or marketing products and services on the Internet, for example, based on different criteria that automatically may select different target audiences. Search engines, for instance, provide online advertising capabilities, in which information may be configured for displaying advertisements to appear on web pages in various forms.